


Call Me The Devil

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Stripper Chat Noir, an unexpected plottwist, mafia boss Marinette, marinette being a badass, some sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: Marinette wasn't exactly a fan of Alya's escape route through a strip club. But hey, if she was there why not combine business with pleasure and get a private show from the main star of the club, Chat Noir?





	Call Me The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on the Marichat server. No regrets.

Marinette couldn’t help but grin as she somersaulted over rooftop edge, landing perfectly onto the next one. The helicopter’s noises were close behind her. She gave a heartfelt laugh as she slid down the rooftop and onto a lower one. Ah, how she loved the rooftops of Paris. They allowed for so much fun. She jumped on a chimney, scanning her surroundings, her mind already working on a route to take. She felt a shiver run down her spine as the winds of the helicopter came closer. Oh, she loved this part.

She jumped off the chimney, sliding across the metallic tiles and using the momentum to prop herself forward and jump onto the next house.

“Bug, you created an uproar.”

Marinette laughed at Alya’s words, reaching for her ear microphone. “Don’t I always?”

Perks of being the leader of the Parisian mafia. Poor fools still believed they could catch her. 

“Alright, so I found a perfect spot for us to go through an disappear. It is five minutes away from you, I think. Keep going forward and then there will be this small gap between two buildings. It leads exactly to the alley I’m in. I will wait for you here.” she instructed and Marinette could perfectly see her looking at her digital map and trying to create the best route.

“Got you, Vixen.” 

Marinette didn’t have many soft spots, but the thrill of the run, while she parkoured over the rooftops, was certainly one of them. Maybe it was her vast experience in the field or the fact that she was getting a rush of adrenaline that she absolutely loved. Maybe it was simply because she loved to mess up with the law enforcement.

“Give up Ladybug, you got nowhere to run to anymore.” the voice of one of the policemen in the helicopter echoed through a megaphone.

Marinette rolled her eyes, as she kept running. Indeed, for anyone else would look like this. The rooftop was ending and there was nothing close to jump on anymore. But they didn’t notice the small space in between the roof she was currently on and the last one. When she got close enough she turned around and blew a kiss towards the helicopter. Then she jumped back, disappearing in between building. If the adrenaline of running across rooftops was something, the one she got from free falling was even better. Her fighting trainer back in the day told her that kick off she was getting from adrenaline will be the end of her someday. But today wasn’t that day.

Alya was leaning against the wall and typing something on her phone when Marinette dropped next to her. “Good chase, girl. You will surely be in the news.”

Marinette rolled her eyes fondly and pulled the gripping hook from the edge of the roof. “Lead the way to the perfect escape, Vixen.” she said as she attached the hoot back to her belt. “We didn’t get rid of them just yet.”

“This way.”

Marinette followed Alya quickly out of the alley and in a small closed square. The only way out was a small back door. Marinette raised an eyebrow, but followed her best friend and second in command inside. It didn’t take them long to get out of the dark corridor only to end up in a huge hall full of leather seats and… poles.

Marinette gripped Alya’s shoulder. “You escape route is a strip club? Really?”

She looked over her shoulder at Marinette and smirked. “It was convenient and who says we can’t mix business with pleasure?”

“Me. I say. And last time I checked I am the head of this mafia.”

“Okay, well, boss, I might have made you an appointment with their star dancer so you can’t back up now.” Alya wrapped her arm around Marinette’s shoulder and pulled her along to the other side of the club. “Come on, Mari, you need a break.”

That might have been true, but it didn’t stop her to look at Alya totally unimpressed. She didn’t have time for that, they had to go back to the house and make a report. 

“Pleaseeeeee, “ Alya begged while giving her puppy eyes. “This time only, for me.”

“Oh, fine.” Marinette accepted. She knew it was no point arguing with her best friend when she was pulling the puppy eyes.

They stopped in front of a green door where a bodyguard that resembled a gorilla more than a man stood and glared down at them. Marinette had to keep herself from snorting. What, he seriously thought she will be intimidated that easily? You don’t become the queen of underground Parisian mafia by being frightened by the first muscled man you see. Oh, wait, he probably didn’t know who she was. She needed to drop the toughness sometimes.

“My friend here has an appointment with the cat. On the name The Red Lady.” Alya explained.

The bodyguard glanced at her before opening the door. Alya pushed her gently forward. “Have fun!”

Marinette rolled her eyes fondly. “Yeah, yeah, sure. Why don’t you go and try to get in the pants of that DJ you were ogling at when you thought I wasn’t looking?”

She entered the small hall, while Alya was fumbling for an answer behind her. She just smirked to herself as the door closed behind her.The hall was dimly lit, but she had no problems finding the other door that she assumed led to the VIP Lounge. She wasn’t too sure what to expect when she opened it. Afterall she didn’t usually need to pay people to undress and put on a show for her, she managed perfectly fine to convince them to do that with her charm. But for all the possible things she could expect, a man dressed smartly with cat ears on top of his head wasn’t it.

“Welcome to the Cat’s Cradle, princess.” he bowed and took her hand to kiss it.

Marinette smiled. About those soft spots from earlier? Some good old chivalry when it wasn’t fake could fit in that category. Maybe she will really enjoy this. “Why thank you, Monsieur Cat. Is there something I can call you?”

He kept her hand in his as he led her to the black chase lounge. “I am known as Chat Noir. But if the princess has other names for me, I can only obey her desires.”

Marinette giggled. He really was good at keeping the act up. It was sort of obvious he enjoyed putting up the little play of chevalier from the old times. She sat down, enjoying the softness of the chase lounge after the little run she had over the rooftops.

“Would my princess be interested in a drink?” 

“Hm,” Marinette hummed taking in her surrounding. “Some cognac would be really nice.”

“As the princess wishes.” Marinette glanced over her shoulder, only to see Chat Noir disappear behind a mini bar in the back of the room.

She had to admit, the place was really nicely decorated. It was mostly black, white and some shades of green and blue. The light was low and offered an intimate atmosphere to the place. Marinette liked it. It was almost… cozy. Well, as cozy as the VIP lounge of a strip club could get.

“For the lady.” 

Marinette turned in surprise only to see Chat Noir offering her a glass of cognac. She took it from his hand and motioned for the other half of the chaise lounge. “Well, take a seat Chat Noir. I feel like we should discuss our preferences in alcohol.He looked at her in surprise, before his charming smile returned. “Why, I can’t refuse the invitation.”

As he sat next to her, Marinette couldn’t help but notice the coat he had on disappeared leaving him in a short-sleeved black shirt, with a black and green vest coat over. Marinette took a sip from her cognac, looking at the man in front of her. The black mask covered half of his face but it did little to hide that diamond cutting jaw. She had to appreciate the color choice, it really made his green eyes stand out. His blond hair was put in a messy ponytail and Marinette had to restrict herself from running her hands through it. It seemed really soft.

She shook her head. No time to drool over strippers Marinette. It will be just a one-time thing anyway.

“Any reason you are only drinking a Côtes de Provence rosé? Can’t you hold your liquor, beau gosse?”

He seemed amused by her question. “Well, you see, Princess, I would like to keep myself as sober as possible given I will have to put on the show of ages for you later. Wouldn’t want to end up falling on top of you.” he gave her a once over.

Marinette smirked. “Reconsidering your options of falling on top of me?”

There was a glint in his eyes that she couldn’t quite place. “Maybe so, but it is just that my clients don’t usually accessorize their outfits with grappling hooks. Or guns.”

Oh, merde. She forgot she had her gun attached to her hip. The hook she could explain, but this one. Okay better think fast.

“Maybe I am just a policewoman undercover to find out about the drug lords who frequent this place.” she bit back, taking a sip of her cognac and holding his gaze challengingly.

He laughed shortly, looking at his glass of rosé almost meditatively. “No drug lords around here, but we do host a mafia queen once in a while.”

Marinette almost dropped her glass. He moved his gaze to her, with a knowing smile. “My apologies for using a lower rank for you.”

She wasn’t the one to be impressed easily, but he just succeeded in doing that. He seemed to really enjoy her shocked expression. He gulped down his wine and got up, walking back to the stage, while his eyes never left her.

“So about that show.”

She will have to add great music choices to the list of qualities about him. The song that started was only instrumental but it had a charm to it, that was just the perfect fit for the atmosphere. 

Marinette knew strippers were quite impressive athletically speaking and pole dancing wasn’t quarter as easy as it looked. But Chat Noir was something else entirely. It wasn’t only that he synchronized himself perfectly to the rhythm of the song, but there was something about his moves that reminded her of… herself in a way. Quick, elegant and lethal almost. If dance could be lethal that was it. 

Marinette leaned back, sipping her drink and enjoying the show. He was certainly more than a pretty face for sure. The more clothes he was shedding, the more Marinette thought she might be just dreaming him. How close to perfection could a human get, look wise? This much. 

Marinette licked her lips, as Chat Noir stepped off the scene with all the grace of a cat. She set her glass on the little table next to the chase lounge and took out a couple of hundred euros.

Chat Noir moved to the rhythm and leaned in, making her lean against the back of the chaise lounge. Marinette smirked as he moved on top of her, grinding his hips against hers. She reached for his black briefs and pulled on the string, securing the money in. Then she run her fingers across his chest and up to his shoulders. He held her gaze and Marinette found herself thinking his eyes were truly mesmerizing for… well, she might have lost the count. There was a wave of heat floating over her and she felt her heartbeat intensify as he leaned in. His breath was heavy against her lips, but she didn’t mind, not at all. She could feel his own heart drumming against his chest, his skin hot under her fingers. He reached for the back of her neck and tilted his head ready to capture her lips. Marinette reached for his hand just in time to stop the small blade that was about to cut her skin.

Reacting on instinct, Marinette grabbed his bell collar and used her legs to support his lower body weight, and threw him on the floor. Quickly, she jumped on top of him, managing to kick the small blade out of his hand. She felt his legs move under hear, probably ready to catch her ina death grip but she knew better. She headbutted him, the shock being enough to slow his moves and allow her to retreat and use the string of the gripping hook to tie his hands. To make sure he wasn’t going to attack her again (because she knew a good assassin had no trouble fighting even with his hand tied) she secured his hand ties around the foot of the chaise lounge.

She moved and kneeled to his side. To her surprise, he burst out laughing. Now, that wasn’t the usual reaction caught assassins were having.

“You really are something else. I got too cocky.” he admitted with a shrug. “Go ahead, princess. Finish me. You won fair and square.”

In any other situation? Sure. But right now she didn’t really feel like it. “You aren’t the usual henchman Papillon sends after me.” she remarked casually pulling his chin up, forcing him to look at her.

“Aw, the princess thinks I’m special. I am flattered. Was it my good lucks or Greek god body that convinced you?” Marinette narrowed her eyes at him. “Can I ask for a last wish. Don’t mutilate my face, will you? I quite like it the way it is.”

Marinette moved her hand into his hair and pulled, forcing him to tilt his head to the side. “You will live another day, kitty.”

And with that, she covered his lips with hers. Marinette wasn’t stupid. She knew you don’t kiss people who tried to kill you, no matter how attractive they were or how high your libido is. She didn’t really expect him to kiss her back, but she wasn’t complaining at all when he did. He tasted like rosé wine and just a little bit salty from the blood from his split lip. But it didn’t stop it from being one of the best kisses she had ever received. Huh, maybe she should kiss good looking assassins more often.

Chat Noir was obviously taken aback by her actions. Marinette herself was a little taken aback. She wasn’t sure what took over her. Maybe she was just a little sexually frustrated, but she didn’t regret kissing him.

“Try not to be more subtle next tie when you try to assassinate someone. Preferably don’t admit you recognize them.” Marinette got up and walked to the door. “Maybe I will come for another dance. Killing aside, you are quite the entertainer.”

She turned around, winked at him and blew him a kiss. “See you around, mon chaton.”

Chat Noir blinked as the door closed behind her. He couldn’t help but get a stupid smile on his face.

“What a woman!” he whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my tumblr guys: http://marinette-buginette.tumblr.com/


End file.
